The purpose of the research is to study the relationship between behavioral abnormalities in schizophrenia and abnormalities in brain anatomy and physiologic activity. The behavioral measures will be standardized clinical ratings and neuropsychological functioning. Anatomic assessment will include magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) volumetric measures. Physiologic parameters will be local cerebral glucose metabolism (1CMRg1), local cerebral blood flow (1CBF), local cerebral oxygen metabolism (1CMRO2) and Dopamine D-2 receptor density and affinity. Patients will be studied at the acute phase and following treatment. They will be followed up thereafter to assess the relation between the behavioral, anatomic and physiologic measures and clinical course.